


Hunger

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chrom still has a rival for Sumia's affections. Never mind that it has four legs and two wings.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 7/the almost-impossible beasts

"Are you sure about this, Chrom?" 

"You and Robin both suggested it," Chrom replied as he walked into the stables alongside Sumia. "If nothing else, I'll be able to cover more ground in a shorter amount of time." 

Sumia smiled. "That's true. Though I don't mind giving you a ride now and then. You know that." 

"You may not mind, but your opinion isn't the one I worry about." Chrom could see the near-impossible beast already, leaning as far as it could out of its stall to try and get a mouthful of Chrom's arm or clothing. No matter how much time passed, it still tried for a piece of him. 

Sumia just laughed and reached to hug her pegasus as they passed. "I don't know why you two can't get along." 

Chrom held his tongue- they were all aware that the answer was because apparently he looked tasty and dared want to share Sumia's attention. 

"I'll just take a nice, ground-bound horse that doesn't bite too much, thank you." 

"I know just who to suggest." Sumia smiled and ran a few steps ahead. "This way." 

Chrom went to follow but nearly fell. He'd let his guard down. 

"Sumia! Help!"


End file.
